Conventionally, a manual type card reader has been utilized in which magnetic information recorded on a card is read while the card is moved manually. A so-called swipe type card reader has been known as this type of a manual type card reader in which magnetic information of a card is read while the card is moved along a groove-shaped card passage that is formed shorter than a width of card in a short widthwise direction (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In a manual type card reader which is described in Patent Literature 1, a magnetic head is disposed so as to face a card passage. Further, in this manual type card reader, a closing part is formed on one end side of a card passage and an opening part is formed on the other end side of the card passage, and reading of magnetic information of a card is performed while the card is moved from the closing part side toward the opening part side.
Further, as a card reader for reading magnetic information which is recorded on a card, a card reader has been known in which a pad roller is disposed at a position facing a magnetic gap of a magnetic head (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). In the card reader described in Patent Literature 2, a card is surely abutted with the magnetic gap of the magnetic head and thus a spacing loss is capable of being eliminated.